The burning rose
by MidNightRose34
Summary: What if it was Prim, rather then Katniss to became the tribute for the 74th hunger games? How will she survive? Will it be possible for a girl of age 12 to win the bloody game? R n R
1. Chapter 1

**I know a lot of people were doing this but I thought I should make up my own version of Prim being chosen to go to the hunger games rather then Katniss. **

**I do not own The hunger games. It belongs Suzanne Collins who has written one of the amazing story I have ever read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Primrose Everdeen."

Effie Trinket announced my name from the slip of paper on the podium as I blinked.

Everybody from district twelve gave a glance at me as I trembled. Why me? Why does god hate me?

I heard the crowd muttering unhappily for a girl like me to be chosen.

"Aw…it's a twelve year old girl…bad luck for her."

"Wish her luck dude. She's gonna die anyways."

I covered my ears and slowly walked towards the podium where Effie was smiling in an annoying way. I really wanted to slap her for no reason for a sudden.

"Prim!"

I stopped and looked back as my sister grabbed my arms.

"Prim! No...I can't let you go like this. She shouted and glanced at Effie. "I volunteer as tribute!" She gasped, as my eyes grew wide open.

Before Effie could say a word, I quickly replied, "No…this is my destiny. I'm not going to let anyone take my spot."

Katniss shook her head, "No Prim. You're too young and besides, you don't know how to use and weapons can you? You're not used to killing people which means..."

"Don't try to protect me Katniss. You've done enough." I sniffed. "I want to be on my own now where I can become stronger."

Effie smiled as I let go of my sister's hands and made myself to the podium.

"Don't want her to steal the glory eh?" Effie giggled as she placed her attention to the audience. "Lets give a big round of applause to our newest tribute."

Nobody clapped. Why would they care about me anyways? I closed my eyes and groaned. I'm not special at all and they know I'm going to die anyways.

"Prim!" My sister called out.

I opened my eyes by the voice of Katniss and yelped. Nearly all the crowd had their three middle fingers close to their lips. Did I do anything to thank them? Was it because I was brave enough to step up? I beamed as Katniss covered her face.

Effie sighed in happiness as she walked over to the glass ball with the boys name in it. "It's time to choose our boy tribute. How exciting is that?"

I bit my lips. I mean what kind of woman thinks its exciting to reap a boy who's going to die?

She planted one hand on the glass ball and grabbed the first slip that she encountered.

"Peeta Mellark."

I shook my head…I mean whoever that guy was, he was sure to be killed just like me.

I watched the blonde haired boy make his way to the stage as people sighed in relief.

"Any volunteers?" Effie gritted her teeth but the crowd remained silence.

She shrugged, "I guess we have our tributes then. Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

She stepped back as the Mayor walked to the middle of the podium and started to read the long and dull Treaty of Treasons but I wasn't listening. I kept my eyes on Katniss who was currently weeping for me in the crowds. I couldn't help it, I didn't want my sister to die for me…I'd rather die if she has to die for me.

In a blink, the mayor finished the dreary Treaty of Treason. How fast was that? Or is it because I've been daydreaming for so long?

I shook hands with the boy as tears ran down my cheeks. Its too late now…I was going to die in a few days.

To be continued...

**Since its a prologue, I made it short but I hope you guys R n R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter finally! **

* * *

><p>"Prim!"<p>

I was inside the custody looking around the room when my sister barged into the door and slapped my face.

"Ka…. Katniss?"

"Why didn't you let me be the tribute when I volunteered!" Katniss shouted in tears, "I promised you I'll protect you but why did you stop me? You're the stupidest girl I ever seen!"

Mother quickly grabbed Katniss and calmed her down, "Now dear…lets calm ourselves should we? Prim made her choice to become a tribute."

"Mother!" Katniss snapped.

I quickly touched my face where Katniss slapped me and smiled, "Mother's right… I told you I want to be on my own where I can become stronger."

Katniss freed herself and quickly grabbed my shoulders, "Primrose Everdeen…you can't do this…you don't even know how to use a weapon. Now's your chance to change with me."

I shook my head, "No Katniss…I'll try to win. I promise...I'll think of a way."

"A…are you sure Prim?"

I nodded with a smile, "Of course. I'll never change my mind no matter what."

Katniss closed her eyes for a second and sighed, "Then will you promise me you'll win this? I don't want to lose you just like we losed father."

I nodded as tears ran down my cheeks, "I'll win…I promise I'll win Katniss."

'_It's just that I don't want you to die for me...'  
><em>

The Peacekeepers knocked on the door saying our time is up.

"I love you Prim…and remember, you're never alone!" Katniss added as she quickly hugged me.

"Katniss…please take good care of mother, Buttercup and Lady." I wept as I turned to mother.

"Primrose…you'll always be alive to us no matter what happens to you." Mother smiled trying not to cry.

I nodded as she quickly kissed my forehead. "Goodbye mother…"

Katniss helped her up and both of them left the room leaving me all alone.

'_Goodbye Katniss…Goodbye mother…I love you both...forever'_

* * *

><p>We arrived at the train station where I was surrounded by reporters and cameras.<p>

"What was your reaction when you were reaped Ms. Everdeen?"

"Why didn't you let your older sister take your place?"

I covered my mouth just in case I was going to scream but I handled it very well. I just wanted to get out of here!

"Happy, happy day~" Effie sang as she brought me to my room inside the train. "I'll call you at supper ok sweetie? Have some rest."

I nodded as Effie left to show Peeta his room. I grabbed open the door and my reaction changed.

_'OMG! This is the most glamourous place I ever seen!'_

I quickly jumped on the bed and giggled around touching the soft fabric of the blanket.

"Only if Katniss was here...we'd have a pillow fight."

Then my smile disappeared."There's nothing to be excited about Prim...you're going to die anyways. They're just trying to be nice to you."

I laid on the soft bed and thought of all the memories I had in district 12.

"Katniss…Mother…Lady…Buttercup. When will I ever see you guys again?" I sniffed as I closed my eyes filled with memories all around me.

* * *

><p>"Supper time!" Effie Trinket shouted outside of my room as my eyes shot open.<p>

'_Where am I? Is this some kind of heaven or something?'_

Then I realized I was inside the train of district twelve. The train that'll send me to this place of death soon enough.

"Primrose~ Are you coming?" I heard the door knock again.

I quickly jumped out of bed and stared at my dirty old reaping clothes, "Oh no…I forgot to change."

I yanked open the closet door and grabbed a Blue T shirt with black shorts.

"Primrose!" I heard Effie snap. "I'm not going to wait here the whole day till you come out."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I dressed as fast as I can and yanked opened the door, "I…I'm sorry…did I take too long?"

Effie forced a smile, "Oh no Primrose. You're only 10 minutes late."

I gulped…Such a bad start from the train.

Effie took me to the dining room where Peeta was already in his seat waiting for the food to come out.

"Why don't you go and sit next to your fellow tribute Primrose? A good opportunity for you two to become friends."

I nodded as I did what I was told. Sitting next to a boy who was possibly thinking how to kill me during the games.

There was a long silence as all three of us just glanced at each one another.

"Exhausting day wasn't it?" Effie started trying to break the ice.

Both of us nodded as my stomach let out a gigantic growl.

_'Oh god...Thats embarrassing~'_

My face tured red as Peeta let out a soft laugh.

"Hungry aren't you?"

Supper came out in course. Thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake.

I gulped as I stared at the food. They smelled very good as my mouth started to get all watery.

"Go on Primrose, they're good." Effie reminded me as she grabbed a turkey leg. " There's no poison so feel free."

Without hesitation, I quickly stuffed myself with these foods and blinked.

"Delicious!" I exclaimed. "They're the most delicious food I ever eaten!"

Just as I was helping myself with the salad, a hairy brown haired man with gray eyes barged into the door and shouted, "What happened to my dinner Effie?Why didn't you wake me up?"

I dropped my fork in surprise as Effie covered her face. "That's Haymitch…nothing to be afraid of." She groaned turning pale.

"Haymitch, is it?" Peeta asked, "What's he doing in the train?"

Our escort forced a smile, "Your mentor…he's going to be the one giving you advices for the game."

The hairy mentor groaned as he poured himself some rich wine from the table.

"None of that!" Effie snapped. "You already had two bottles and fell asleep!"

Haymitch shrugged as he glanced at both of us. Peeta and me. "Who are these cheap looking people eh Effie?"

"District 12 tributes for the hunger games." Effie mentioned. "That's Peeta, our boy tribute and this is Primrose, our girl tribute."

"Prim." I muttered. "Please call me Prim from now on."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review XD<strong>

**Yeah...this story might be similar to the other stories about Prim but I did my best trying to make it different. **


End file.
